Forced Together
by elfofdeath
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have marriage was arrange to bring Sayians and Humans together. Vegeta want no part in the marriage but Bulma and Vegeta learn they can't escape there fate.
1. Chapter 1

Forced together

How had she wound up in this situation? She sat on a big comfy chair now as her blue hair was being brushed out by some servant or slave, she didn't care anymore as she had lost everything and this was all she had left.

She was a prize to a warrior race knowing as the Sayians, an heiress, a genius a beautiful woman around the same age as some Prince. She was the Sayians way to show a united front to the humans, after all they wanted a home again and weapons to defeat thy enemy she was the key to that. She kept her eyes closed now, it wasn't as if she was badly treat because of the fact she was to become the Prince's wife and they could not mistreat the Princess to be.

She was no warrior like this race, she was strong, fierce and stubborn and that was what this race like in woman. She wondered if the Prince would like it? It was not as if she had met the Prince at all yet, in fact today was the first day she would be meeting him. She was attending a pre marriage dinner, after all their marriage had been arranged many a moon ago, she sighed as she felt her hair be pained up. She wasn't nervous though just sad, she felt like a dress up doll with limited freedoms, they let her invent things, as they learned she caused trouble with her boredom.

She had some lay way but not much, she explored the ship she was located on but areas where cut off to her, she figured the areas she had not seen belonged to the Prince. She stood now looking at the dress that had been been picked out to her, it wasn't to her tastes but she knew this was one of the things she had to be quite about. The dress was a formal tight red dress with rare jewellery embedded around it. She sighed as she exited the room, the dress flowed behind her as it bottom was lose, diamond earrings waved as she ventured to the dinning room the meet the Prince of all Sayians.

She knew her marriage was political and her father on Earth was heartbroken after giving her away for such armament. Once she was married Earth and the Sayians would be one united front, her and father created tools and weapons for war and domination against a common foe who had set his eyes on Earth, he wanted to end the Sayians and Earth.

She entered the grand dinning room trying her best to look regal, yet she soon found the Prince had yet to arrive, she sat in a chair that would face him, the servants that had escorted her here left her alone, she watched as food was brought in and that was it, she was alone again. The Sayians knew what food she liked, so she took what she wanted and liked. Maybe she should wait for the Prince but these Sayians eat more then her, so she took what she needed now to claim it as her own. After she did this the door swung open and she looked seeing a young boy her age walk in. He looked a little like the Sayian King she had briefly met when this arrangement was made, he wore royal amour with red a cape. He had a scowl on his face that screamed anger, he sat down folding his arms looking slightly to his bride to be who was eating.

"Hmm so you're the one my father wants me to waste my genetics on, I'm disappointed your so weak I don't see why father would chose a human like you over a prue blooded first class Sayian warrior." He snapped with a tone of disgust

Bulma looked him over, he was short and sort of ugly for a Prince, she wiped her mouth in a delicate manner and smiled brightly.

" That is all you have to say? You think I want to marry a ugly troll like you? It's not like I have a choice here. I'm perfectly aware we don't have to love each over..." Bulma snapped

"My the rumours where true. You're as bold ad my men said, your right you have no choice, and as you can tell I don't want you either."

Bulma drank some wine, they seemed on the same page with this marriage, she then frowned at his next words.

"If it where up to me I'd rather not marry you at all, but I can act like the good husband in public, in private I'd rather do as I pleased. I understand my duty to continue on my legacy... Why did it have to be you he chose for that legacy to be continued on with ."

Bulma had nothing to say to his words, she knew the Prince could do as he pleased, he could sleep with other woman besides her if he wanted to, she knew she'd be killed if she thought of it, then again she was scared of what it be like to be with him, he'd be her first after all, everyone knew she was pure In body if not totally in soul. The inventor looked of board.

"Are you done complaining about me yet? You bore me I would think you'd me more interesting since you travelled in space, but your nothing more then a spoils brat who hated the fact he didn't get his way." She said in a board manner

Vegeta stood now clenching his fists together, she give a knowing smirk as she knew he couldn't hurt her at all. Even he was bound by his father's requests for her to be unharmed by this race.

" You cheeky bitch, how dare you." Vegeta yelled

Bulma stood and giggled, Vegeta grabbed her close and bared his canine teeth. Bulma seemed unshaken not fearful. The man observed her lack of fearfulness, he must punish her for her insult and he knew the prefect way of getting around the no harm rule. He grabbed her close sinking teeth into the flesh of her shoulder, it wasn't a deep enough wound her but she'd bleed out a little, he knew everything about this humans weakness and strengths.

Bulma cried in pain as he bit down.

"What are you doing. You can't hurt me like this." She yelled out in pain

He drew back and licked it.

" Please to us Sayians this a playfully thing, no one will bat an eye as its just seem as my mark of claimant upon you, a pre marriage gift. However this in reality is punishment for your words. I can bite you painfully or pleasurably." Vegeta explained with a dark tone

Bulma looked horrified as she held her self where he bite her. Vegeta smirked moving her hand. As he kissed her but gently this time, the taste of her blood in his mouth made him shoved her into the table so she leant on it, he kissed her tenderly on the wound. He only broke away to talk.

" Not as that I mind to much this bold fiery nature of your, you just need to be taught what lines I will not permit you to cross, for today though I'll make up for my actions to show you how much pleasure I can give you, I don't want my soon to wife to hate me to much when I want her to be mine. In the future I won't repent." He explains darkly

Bulma moans a little as he kissed her neck, he was dangerous, deceptive, yet soft and gentle. He meant his words and she feared as his actions.

She met his dark eyes and his met hers, they stared for a moment. He wasn't opposed to touching her if he needed to do it, she seemed excited by it, he sat her on the table, she seemed dazed by him.

He grinned down at her as he brushed her wound with his hand, she gasped in pleasure now, he backed away looking her over. She was a beautiful site to behold, she was fiery and wasn't shy, he would have her here if he could.

" I look forward to our wedding night, for now we must depart." Vegeta said slyly

Bulma rubbed her neck panting looking at him with a fierceness, she stood and stormed out the room. Vegeta looked on amused as he licked the left over blood on him, he saw his father sitting on his throne.

" So son what did you think of your wife to be?" King Vegeta asked intrigued

" She is subtitle, I still don't get why I must waste my myself with her and taint our pure bloodline. I'd rather have a strong Sayian woman." Vegeta replied annoyed

King Vegeta stood up now unamused by his son but and he sniffed the air.

" Why is her scent on you? why do I smell blood? If we are to make this deal and keep the humans on our side she must be unharmed."

" I simply claimed her as my own, are you not pleased? " He asked

His father hissed as he walked past him.

"Seems your more committed to this then you act." He replied laughing " Still I'll make sure there is no fire from your acts, to humans your actions are seen as different then they are to us."

Vegeta scoffed as his father left the room.

...

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror at the dried blood on her shoulder, she rubbed it with disgust, she looked around, she could end this marriage to him and the alliance with one word to the humans. However there was a knock at the door, she opened it and her blue eyes grew wide and bowed quickly to him.

"King Vegeta!" She said in shock

She knew better then to mess with the King of all Saiyans, he was the one who made the rules to protect her, she feared him but knew he was to be her father in law.

"Now now daughter, you can call me father your soon to be apart of the Royal family any ways." King Vegeta said lightly

He stepped into the bear room, she invented in here but mostly there was little here as this wasn't her permanent accommodation.

King Vegeta observed her closely now, he saw the mark on her shoulder and it's placement, it wasn't a bounding mark at all, he had to solve this quick. He picked up a heavy silk robe. He wrapped it on her shoulders and spoke gently.

"Please forgive my son my dear, he only knows the Sayian's way and traditions, but I will make sure he never does this again, this mark is not our bounding one, it should be on your neck and lighter. "

He moved around.

"You will make him a good wife to him, please don't throw this alliance away."

Bulma nodded at her king, she knew why he hid her injury.

"Off course father."

King Vegeta walked out now fuming over his son lying to him. Bulma lay on her bed crying now, there was no escape from this, even if the Prince didn't want her and tried to sabotaged this arrangement, it seemed like they would be throwing into this damned fate.

 **Smack**

The fist hit him hard and he spit blood from his mouth, he smiled smugly.

" You dare give that human a punishment mark again then there is more of that coming your way, I'm not stupid I know the difference."

Vegeta laughed at his father standing proudly

"That bitch needs to keep her tongue in check, I'm sure you made sure our marriage is still in place."

 **Smack**

" Off course you will play your part in this, I will not let you back out through any method, now get out of my site."

Vegeta left with a frown spitting blood to the side, his father saw through his actions to the human by a glance, he wouldn't tell anyone else of the incident and the woman wouldn't tell the Humans. Therefore with his marriage in a few days he knew he'd lost his chance to get out of this arranged marriage.

His plans shattered he walked the halls annoyed he guessed he had no choice left but to do this.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N So to Bulma the people that serve her or servants but in reality they are slaves so that why when Vegeta talk to them they are slaves ^-^ thanks for faves follows and reviews

She sat on her bed holding her legs to her chest, she wore a thin white nightgown as she heard knocking at her locked door, the servants had come to get her ready for the wedding. They had been there half an hour already and she thought they would have got the hint by now but they were going to give up, she stood up knowing she had to give up and let him in. She was grateful the bite mark was gone but she felt scared and nervous about the man she was arranged to marry today, until she had met him she had no fear of this arrangement. She was almost excited about the wedding, after all what woman didn't want to marry a prince, but now that excitement was gone, she had become thin from lack of eating and as she opened the door, she walked back to the room full of depression.

She barely ate to try and get out of the marriage, but the servants made her eat and made sure she would get to this day. She prepared herself to be dressed like a doll in the white dress that was beautiful as was the flowers they pined on her hair and dress. Many traditional Sayian flowers where giving each a symbol of their race. They even pained a rose to her for the humans sign of love and she had been told to give it to the Prince in the ceremony, there was no love tough there was only loathing and resentment to her and her new husband to be who had showing his true colours.

She was placed into the dress now, she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was so beautiful why did it have to be wasted on him?

He sat crossed armed in a chair looking annoyed, his father taking to the woman's parents who has been been brought here for the wedding. Vegeta had no interest I any of this and had lost his chance of getting out of it. He was dressed in his royal amour with a flower pined to the shoulder of cape, it was a rare Sayian flower for his wife to be. It represented what humans called love and it would never wither, the humans where fascinated by it and called it poetic.

He would play his part today as he couldn't escape it, he had heard from his sources of the woman's change, he didn't speak of it though. She was thin and looked sad according to the slaves, still they made sure she lived. If he had to suffer having a human bride then she would suffer marriage to him. He stood ready for his wife's arrival to the King's dinning room, only first class Sayians and the humans parents where welcome this this place. The tables where either side of the room, there been an split made in the middle of the room to accommodate human traditions. The father of the bride existed the door and Vegeta stood strait and faked a smile, trying to act happy as his bride was on her way.

The doors opened wide and the woman stood with her father holding her arms, she was smiling as she walked in a white wedding grown, the gown made of thin silk material showed her skin under, it was tight on her bust and waist, but there was enough room to breath in it, her bottom was filled with diamonds that clicked together as she walked, she had a long train that the slaves held, her hair was long and look filled with jewellery and flowers as was the dress. She stood beside him smiling fake as the slaves bowed and back away. Her father kissed her cheek and leaves her side. The King Vegeta stood in from of them, Vegeta knew he'd give her the rare flower soon, his eyes looked her up and down.

She did look beautiful in that wedding gown in that jewellery and those flowers. Bulma looked to Vegeta who didn't look to different bar the flower on his shoulder. Bulma and Vegeta kept there fake smiles, there fake happiness as the ceremony was performed in English for her and the humans. Somewhere along the line when the King spoke of the Prince offering his love to her tears appear in her eyes, as he unpinned the flower and gentle threaded it into her hair.

" This is my offer to show you my never ending love to you Bulma." He said speaking softly , as he knew he had to.

Yet it was a lie, he spoke his words and played the part he needed to, but the woman was crying. He smirked as her eyes showed her pain, she knew this meant the reality hit her they would be tired together forever, King Vegeta motioned for her to give him the rose, so she pained it to his cape.

" This is my offer of love for you my Prince." She weep through tears

" With these vows of love shared I now pronounce you husband and wife now and forever. "

Bulma looked to Vegeta as he kisses her, she noticed the disgusted look about kissing her, tears flowed down from her eyes, it was done she was married to the Prince of all a Sayian and she had faked happiness even if she felt despair. The humans and the Sayian were united now thanks to this, she did her first job. The two faced the other Sayians faking their happiness together of begin 'united in 'love.'

There would be a banquet to celebrate there union then him and her would go to his room and… She shivered at the thought of it. Vegeta caught the shiver and noticed how white she'd gone, they headed to the banquet all together hand in hand, Vegeta felt disgusted by this, he didn't want to touch her unless he needed to. The now Princess sat beside him looking down at the table with her on hands on her lap. They where the head of the table facing out at the soon to be full room, she observed servants bringing in the food, she closed her eyes not feeling that hungry.

They were both quiet no words were exchanged as the room began to fill her mother and father sat beside her and she smiled and held both close, it may be the last time she saw them for awhile the King soon sat beside his son. Everyone celebrated the wedding, Bulma eat some food but not a lot it was enough to survive on, she couldn't show her lack of apatite in front of everyone. She watched her new husband eat so much food it was unbelievable. Once the festivities where over Vegeta stood extending his hand to guide her from the room, she felt her heart race as they waked the halls, she knew no one would dare disturb there wedding night.

They entered the room and as Bulma stood looking around, she noticed the Prince throw his amour to the side.

" This is your room from now on, your inventions and other items shall be moved here soon. " Vegeta explains bitter.

Bulma nodded as she sits on the bed, the Sayian Prince removed the rose and looked at it and placed it on a mental piece, he walked to her she flinched but felt him remove all the flowers from her hair and dress.

" There is no need for these anymore, we must display then though, but this main flower will never wilt so there is no need to know look after it."

Bulma breathed in looking at him as he caught her blue eyes he smirked rubbing her face.

" Why are you flinching, acting so scared, I told you I do enjoy your fiery personality."

Bulma watched him place the flowers away.

" I… I knew there was no way out, even when I tried subtle methods people caught on and made sure I went through with this. I was sort of excited at the prospect of marrying a Prince till I met you and you showed your true colours. " She explained as she went to take the jewellery out her hair.

" Every girl on Earth dreams of marrying a Prince and of their wedding day, I cried in sorrow not joy, I won't have the life I wanted either…"

Vegeta looked at her and smirks as he sat behind her on the bed.

"How amusing you are, neither of us gets what they wanted, tonight I'll give you what you wanted the other day."

She stiffened again, he felt that against him.

"I'll be gentle with you, it's not like you weren't moaning when I was kissing that soft flesh of yours. It's not like I haven't fucked random whores to gain that experience. " He said darkly " It's our wedding night after all and I'm not opposed to touching you when I need to, a benefit to this marriage I guess."

She looked to him in horror and stood up, she cringed at the idea of it.

She looked him over as she held her arms together, he was smirking away to himself on moving.

" I… know we have to do this, I mentally prepared myself for this… now it's here. "

Vegeta stood and moved up her chin.

" It's our duty, sure we are in a loveless marriage and we'd both be other other people if not forced together. Still I can give you the passion you seek. " He said seductive

Bulma shivered in fear, his closeness scared her after what he did. He pulled her close feeling her fear. She looked up with some reservation and as he tilts his head she grew stiff. He kisses her neck, she timidly gripped him and Vegeta smirked into her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly, he teeth gracing her skin, she give a pained noise as he give her the bounding mark.

"That is done."

Vegeta licked her neck the taste of blood I his mouth was amazing, but feeling her relax to his touch was eve better.

"I've been wondering why you Sayians do this bounding mark?" She asked intrigued by it

She felt hi, leave her neck for a moment.

" It's simple really it binds us together, claiming you as mine its my right as your husband. " He explained coldy

Bulma pushed back and went to slap him but he caught her hand with ease.

" I belong to no one! I don't care what this means to your race.. "

Vegeta pulled her back to him growling.

" Your wrong your mine forever, even now I smell your scent more, feel that energy inside you. " He replied darkly

Bulma looked panicked waiting for him to hurt her like last time. His words baffled her, she could hear his heavy breathing as he sniffed in her scent almost to familiarise himself with her, he unwrapped the tail he had.

Vegeta forgot his disgust of the human as he felt the desire of wanting get over taking him. He had to claim her in body he moved her to the bed, kissing her lips.

Bulma looked up, his eyes to changed ones filled with desire she felt his gentle touches on her, she was felt herself melt to his touch. All her fear disappeared. This was a different side of him she was seeing. She felt his powerful hand grab at the wedding gown, he tore at it eager, she knew these Sayians had powerful instincts, they could even change into giant apes in a full moon . She felt her nerves come back, Vegeta seemed to feel that and slowed down in his eagerness. His didn't stop the passionate kisses, she knew to him it was just instinct and there was no love here.

His movements though they felt good. She felt her self moaning as he found bear flesh, he pulled her dress away his breathing heavy, she could hear him growl differently. She pulled him close forgetting her hate and fear, if this what her marriage life was going to be like then it might not be so bad. The time came for the part she feared, tightened up again, he stroked her face and slowly entered, she cried in pain, but it faded away. It was bliss once the pain past he was indeed gentle and she called out his name on her passion as he grunted and growled to finish his part. He lay back bringing her close to him, he parted as she grabbed his arms closing get eyes tired as did he.

" That was amazing.." She said as she went to sleep.

…..

She had returned home from am adventure with a spiky hair boy, she was about to enter Capsule Corp. when she saw a spaceship appeared in the sky.

" I wonder what happened to that boy." She muttered bad she woke up.

" What boy? " Vegeta asked as he placed food on the table to eat.

She looked around confused briefly, she remembered everything that had happened, Vegeta threw her a dress to change into, she changed into a simple white dress. She stood walking to the table and moved her long blue hair.

" I met him on my adventures on Earth... I just remembered him just dreams that is all, he had a tail like you Sayians, so I wondered if he was like you. "

She saw the food and sat down and began to wolf it down her worry, fear and depression forgotten. She hadn't eat a lot in days and this was her first decent meal in those deals, the Prince sat eating his share. He looked her over as she eat, she had her appetite back but her story was interesting, his thoughts drifted to last night fevered mating, he remember how he'd acted and felt him self getting angry for it. Now he was bound to this woman for the rest of his live.

" Intriguing dream, I can see if that boy you met was real and see what happened to him."

Bulma simply nodded feeling awkward about this whole thing, she was going to live here with him, which meant she'd see him day and night, it would take time to get used to. They were newly-weds but there was that distance between them, the Prince seemed to make effort to get along with her at least.

" Hmm that would be good if you did."

She finished her meal and stretched out, she felt so much better though, she walked and explored the room while the Prince eat. She studied every nook and cranny, she knew her stuff would be her soon, but she paced a little looking for something to occupy her racing mind. The Princes room was bear, she saw a pen and paper at least and sat and scribbled some new ideas down she had.

The Prince stood up now wiping his mouth.

" I will be training for the day, I must get stronger if we are to beat our common foe. Stay out of trouble your my wife now, so you doing anything troublesome will not be taken so lightly, your a member of the Royal family try and act it.

Bulma looked up and mocking saluted him.

" Fine your highness I won't embarrassed you get the servants to bring my things as soon as possible and I'll be be no bother. I have the best idea in the world and I must make it." Bulma said with a distance in her voice

Vegeta nodes but growled at her words.

" Noted."

He walked out he enjoyed her fierceness but he was intrigued by her idea. He saw a slave he picked them up.

" Gather my wife's belongings now." He demanded as he threw the slave down " Take them to my room.

As he walked the halls he thought.

' My wife urg it's disgusts me to even think or say that humans my wife. Yet I can't escape the fact that she is my wife and tied to me now. '

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't think Bulma and Vegeta will have a prefect marriage


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had worked most the day on her new inventions, but she got tired of sitting by herself. She decided to have a shower and go look out at the moon and planet Earth as this ship hovered over above Earth and overlooked the moon. She stripped down letting the water hit her and she sighed moving her hands through her long hair. She wanted to cut it short but didn't know if she could are not, looking after such long hair was a nuisance and she thought of last night's events for the first time.

The difference between them was apparent, she didn't care though they had been forced together and even though they could like each other physical there was nothing emotionally between them. She wasn't putting much effort forward to like her husband she dried herself off and put her clothes back on. Her items had already arrived her, so she was glad she wouldn't be board which was easily obtained by the genius.

She ventured from the room to the windows that allowed her to view her former home. She looked as the Earth seemed motionless yet she could see the rotation in a way. The ship moved and spun around so only one section had a full moon side, then when that side had the full moon shutters came down and blocked out the light. She put her hands on the glass as she wished she could go out the there in a space suit and wished she could explore the vastness of space.

She felt trapped here at times, she still hadn't got her head around the fact she was married as it seemed so odd to her. She felt like she'd be stuck here forever she turned away from space with a sombre look on her face. Maybe she could persuade Vegeta to take her out there sometime, even if some Saiyans had made a home on Earth peacefully, most still explored. Vegeta had finished his training now, he wiped his sweat as he saw that woman he called wife looking out at the vastness of space and her birth planet with a sombre look on her face.

He walked to her now he pinned her to the glass.

" Why are you looking sad now? "

She looked at him and noticed him sniffing in her scent like he'd forgotten it, she knew this section was getting closer to the floor full moon, she wondered if this made him like this are if he just wanted her.

" I want to go out for an adventure, I've been stuck here a long time… " She explained with a sigh

"Vegeta pinned her harder against the glass with an angry look.

" You want to leave here?" He asked in his anger

Bulma looked him in the eyes.

" We can go together. I want to see some stars or at least see Jupiter up close. You should know I'm not just an normal genius." She yelled angry

Vegeta let her go a little relaxed by her words.

" You make many demands of me don't you? I'm researching that boy for you, now you ask this, are you truly that restless? He asked as his hand found her bear thigh

" Yes " She admitted lowly

He chuckled at her he said nothing.

" We are different people aren't we, I'm dedicated to my training my duties here, while you are a wild adventurous genius, why did father think you where a prefect fit for me."

She felt his fingers reached inside her she jumped as it was unexpected.

"We are different people throwing together without knowing anything about each other. " Bulma responded " That is how arranged marriages go, my dear." She sighed

Bulma sighed with pleasure as he worked his fingers inside her. Bulma looked to him and grabbed his shoulder

" It has its benefits though doesn't it?" She asked in bliss

He shifts her up as he pulled his clothing aside to enter her.

" Off course it does."

He hates how easily he give in to his animal instinct, how easily he give over to lust with her, but he was drawing to her now thanks to their bond . It was quick when they where together this time,he didn't want to be caught mating with her here in such a public area, she seemed disappointment by the quickness. He walked away and indicated for her to follow him.

She followed behind now with her hand behind her back, but as they reached their room he pulled her to the bed and continued with the fun he had started in the halls.

…..

Bulma looked as her husband lay back with eyes closed, he wasn't sleep though, Bulma watched him and touched his cheek, she stood up amused. The sex was amazing, even in a loveless marriage this was something she liked.

" What is it woman? I'm mentally preparing myself to speak to father on your behave. We will need his approval to go anywhere. "

" Ohh so your going to ask about that? I'm so happy."

She stood up picking out new clothes to wear, Vegeta opened his eyes to watch her change into a red dress that fit her all too well.

'Damn her.' He thought annoyed

He stood up now putting on his amour.

" I'm going to talk to my father woman."

Bulma looked over to him for a moment, but he was gone.

…

He walked the halls panting furiously, his bound with her was annoying, he wanted her gone for a bit, she could go on the adventure herself all he cared, he wouldn't let this bond let him get close to her. She was just to satisfy his needs and produce and heir, whatever she was inventing would be of use to, yes she would be used by them forever. He was just reacting to her need and want because he wanted an heir as soon as possible.

He could get his desire erased by a whore if he need be, the woman didn't need to be the one he was with all of the time. He strides forward full of anger toward his father's throne room, King Vegeta noticed his anger, he sat back looking almost frustrated.

" How is it that every time you enter my throne room your scowling away. What is displeasing you this time?" He replied with annoyance

Vegeta give and annoyed tsk.

" That wife of mine is the reason I'm annoyed, it seems you picked an odd choice for me. She craves adventure away from this ship as she get board being convinced. I told her I'd come ask at least."

Vegeta crossed his arms now looking annoyed.

" I see I will speak to her about this, it seems that she doesn't know her duty are place with us." He offered as he stood dangerously

Vegeta acted uncaring to his father's words are the way he walked, he would train for a bit and distract himself from that woman with a slave.

…

Bulma worked away putting together a new energy weapon that should have enough impact to take out a few of Frieza army ad do other things. She'd made a lot of progress in the peace and quiet. Still she looked around the windowless dull room thinking she could do something to make being stuck here more bearable. She heard a knock at the door and she stood, patting down her dress and opened the door and saw her father in law King Vegeta standing there.

She stepped back bowing, even if she was now his daughter in law and a princess through marriage, she knew most still show this man respect. He held her fate in his hands.

" Father? She asked with a surprised tone

" I came here to have a word with you dear daughter."

" Off course father. "

She stepped back to let him in not noticing the anger he held in his eyes.

….

Prince Vegeta finished his training, his chest moving quickly as he caught his breath, his intense training increase his power and he would always push himself to new length and on-foretold power beyond that of his father. He had taken away a lot of his pent up energy thanks to his training. He ventured through the halls smirking to himself as he spotted a slave woman walking through the halls. He took her arm by force and pushed her into the wall, he could hear her panicked squeal and he covered her mouth.

He sneered and growled lowly at her as the scent of others Saiyans on her disgusted him, this woman had been used before for sex and he let her go, his woman only had his scent with was more appealing then this whore.

He give her a disgusted look then walked to his room. He entered with fury but paused as he saw there was chaos and upheaval. Things seemed turned over and things were broken and on-organised and he saw no signs of the woman till he heard her weeps from there bathroom. Vegeta opened the door to his wife sat putting a cold cloth on her eyes flinching, her mouth and nose were bloody and she was shivering.

" What happened here?"

Bulma looked up furious.

"Your father did this." She yelled crying

Vegeta gritted his teeth his face turning to anger.

" Why? " Vegeta asked on edge

" He said my place was here, I could never leave this ship. He did this so I would learn my place and that lesson." She said in a broken way " I have no freedom to do as I please right? All I'm here for is to invent and have your children, is that all I am here for ? Bulma asked as she flinched touching her eye with her cold cloth

Vegeta said nothing to her now, he wiped the tears from face. He was used to his father's fury, but didn't this break the treaty with the humans? He picked up his wife and put her on the bed.

" You stay here I won't stand for this!"

Why though, why did he care for her? Was it because he felt her pain inside himself. Was this the bond they shared making him feel these things?

He stormed to where his father was.

" What did you do to my wife? " He asked in a furious manner

His father smirked and chuckled at his son as he stood up. Vegeta smelt her blood on his father his eye twitched.

" What is with you son? You wanted nothing to do with her if I remember correctly. It should not bother you in the least bit if I put her in her place and take her hope away."

Vegeta fired his Ki blast in and untold fury he had never held.

" You made me bond with her, humans are so weak I can feel her pain. "

He saw his father only slightly effected by his power, he walked forward powerfully forward to his son who panted from his powerful attack.

" Looks like you need to train some more son, looks like you to need reminding of your place as well."

As he picked his son up to hit him, but then the door flew open.

"Sires the Princess has escaped, she blew her room open and left in a ship she invented."

The King dropped his son down.

" She what?" King Vegeta asked shocked

…

The plan had been executed in the days that had past. Yes she had been inventing a weapon, but those dolts didn't notice anything else, her capsules so easy to hide her ship she had been working on. They wouldn't let her leave to explore willingly then she would forced herself to have her freedom, she did her duty in her mind to bring humans and Saiyans together, in her mind she should have this freedom to do as she pleased. She was no breeding mere, some concubine, no she Bulma Briefs she would have her things her way.

No violence would stop her, no threats of violence, no nothing would stop her. This would teach them both, she flew the mini ship to Earth. She'd get home she knew her father had giving up much to stop Earth from getting destroyed. He had negotiate the deals with the Saiyans, Earth and Saiyans where one thanks to her. As she got to Earth the heat of re-entry made her computers malfunction and she landed nowhere near West City, in fact she landed in the country side filled with wildlife and not much civilisation. The ship crash on Earth landed making a loud nose, she was knocked out from the impact of the crash.

He walked the source of the sounds with a young woman holding a baby behind him, his tail swung as he looked at the ship

"Be careful." The woman called out

The man smiled and looked into the ship, he saw a blue hair woman lying across the ship covered in blood. He moved her gently and smashed he saw her face bloodied and bruised he couldn't help but feel as if he'd seem the woman before, he wiped her face and carried her from the ship.

"Bulma… you look like Bulma… where have you been? "

….

King Vegeta inspected the room where the Princess had escaped from, the room atmosphere had been sealed and the oxygen had come back to this room.

" Find her son, she's your wife. Do not harm her though as or that is my job."

Vegeta walked off angry.

" That's probably the reason she fled you fool, she probably fears us all now." He muttered

Still he would bring back his wife into the fold then deal with his father, he got on a small Saiyan ship and by using their bond he tracked her to Earth.

Vegeta as he travelled had to admit the woman had been sneaky in her escape as no one knew she had been working on a spaceship as well as a weapon.

" Clever woman, there is more to you then there seems. "

…

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N For those saying I need a beta reader I tried to find out but no one answered.

Chapter 4

Bulma lay on a bed that wasn't as comfy as she was used to, she heard muffled talking and a baby crying. She opened her blue eyes she saw she was in a old cabin with a roaring fire place with her clothes having over it . She saw how simple yet homely this place seemed to be, it felt familiar yet different.

" Where am I?" She said as her voice cracked dryly

" Ah your awake Bulma, I'm so happy." A voice called to her happy

She looked to the source of the voice it was a person who knew her name, she saw a young looking man with familiar looking hair holding a baby trying to sooth the child. She saw just beyond him a beautiful woman cooking food looking to him with a smile.

Bulma saw his wide happy smile she had seen it before long ago, she tried to move but her body ached brushed from the crash and her father in laws viscous abuse.

"Whoa don't move, Chi-Chi said your banged up pretty bad, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." The man said worried

Who where these people? She was a family somewhere she didn't know but the man she felt she knew him from somewhere.

"Who are you? Where is this? Did I make it Earth? " She asked weakly

The man blinked confused as his child quietened down.

"Bulma it's me Goku, we met here long ago.. Me and Chi-Chi made grandpa's old house into our home." Goku explained softly

Bulma blinked now she looked shocked, she fought though the pain she felt and sat up grabbed his face happy and cried.

" Goku.. It's really you.. I never thought I'd see you again.. That means I'm on Earth I made it back safely."

Goku looked around to Chi-Chi panicked as he was holding his son Gohan closely, while Bulma held his face crying.

" Your all growing up like me now wow. " She said in shock " So who is this your holding and who that beautiful woman?" Bulma asked weakly

Bulma relaxed down now as she was in a lot pain, she lay down as Goku stood laughing.

" This is my son Gohan, we named him after my grandpa. That's my wife Chi-Chi she's cooking a meal that will you feel better. "

Bulma smiled and looked shocked.

" Wow your a husband and father now, how strange.. I'm marriage too but it wasn't by choice.. I ran away from him and his family.."

Chi-Chi brought the meal over looking concerned, she took her son and put him in a crib. She noticed Bulma observing Goku looking at him almost shocked.

" Goku do you know what you are cause I met people with a tail like yours?" She asked " I am married to the Prince of that race, they wanted to keep me on their ship without being able to see anyone I care for again or explore the vastness of space.."

The husband and wife looked at one another and Chi-Chi answered

"Goku is a Saiyan right? His older brother came to Earth and told us all about his and Goku's origins, he settled down somewhere. I guess your the one who allowed the Saiyans to come and live here on Earth through your marriage to the Prince of all Saiyans. " Chi- Chi responded

Bulma nods sadly

" So even you know of my fate.. I can't go back.." Bulma said sadly

" Why your the reason I can live like this with Goku. What if you leaving breaks things down." chi- Chi asked concerned

" Their monsters! Goku is kind, but my husband only wants me for two things.. The king is a cruel and a horrid man! She yelled angrily

Gohan cried again after Bulma yelled those words and she grabs her mouth

" Oh sorry.. " Bulma apologised softly

Chi-Chi picked Gohan up and shh him to sleep again . Bulma looked to Goku now how looked at her.

" Did he hurt you badly, I know you're hurt from your crash but.. I saw other injuries"

" My husband hurt me once.. He hasn't since.. The King's punched me in my face and kicked me around…." She explained upset

Goku clenched his fists.

" I wish I could of protected you." He muttered

Bulma eat her food in silence now, she couldn't believe how much had changed, there was a strange distance with Goku that she couldn't put her finger on, she knew the Saiyans would come for her, if she wasn't turned in by Goku or his wife she'd soon be found.

…

'Those happy moments I once experienced seem like a distant memory now.'

She sat outside the log cabin in a chair now as she watched Goku play with his son swinging him around carefuly.

' Those fun times have past, I can never go back to them.'

Bulma felt so sore still from the crash and the abuse , but she forced herself to move and get this air and watched in despair as Goku had the family life she would no longer have. Goku loved Chi-Chi so much and seeing him so happy with his family like this made her jealous. She was a good a faking happiness, but why shouldn't she be good at it she'd had so much practice lately.

' I wonder If what Chi-Chi said was true or not..is the alliance so fragile that me freeing myself from violence is going to ruin the peace my marriage brought. '

…

Vegeta walked on the greenery of Earth with arms crossed, he had arrived on Earth and found the destroyed ship the woman had made. He knew it was hers because she designed things in certain way, but no one inside the ship.

The scent though it was mixed of her, a woman and two Saiyans, yet one Saiyan had a unknowing scent to him it was unknowing. He felt compelled to find her now as he mind went into a blind rage as his mind went to the most dangerous side as he thought of the other Saiyan trying to steal his woman. He ventured through the countryside till he caught site of the blue haired beauty who had ran off, her face bruised as where other parts of her body. She wore unflattering clothing and she was observing a man a child and a woman with akin of jealously on her face.

He walked forward now and saw the man tapped her shoulder smile down at her saying something and Bulma waved her hands around , what was this man to her? his tail meant he was a Saiyan but how could that woman know one?

He moved closer he made himself knowing.

" Woman there you are " Vegeta announced

Bulma looked at him and clung to Goku in fear.

" Chi-Chi get Gohan inside away from this.

Chi-Chi took action, she took her son away from the danger and Goku eyes narrowed.

" Heh is that how you react to your husband? Vegeta asked coldly " Its not like I hurt you, you think I accept what my father did." Vegeta said shyly " And who is this your with hmm?"

" You hurt me once for talking back, your as bad as your father, are your jealous hmm ? This is my friend I was talking about? The Saiyan I was friends with on Earth."

Vegeta frowned now with anger.

" I would never touch you like that again, I felt that pain he give you… I don't want you to feel it again and this is your friend ? He was real interesting..."

Bulma shot a angry look and moved forward. Goku stood bewildered by it all.

" You think that will sway me back.. and off course he is my friend. I had a life before you!"

Bulma give him a disgusted look, she turned her back on him. Dammed be the backlash of her action, if the alliance couldn't last with her then it wasn't worth keeping it up. Sure she was selfish in a manner but no woman should face threats of violence of have it happen.

Vegeta stepped forward dangerously and Goku took a fighting stance, Bulma turned her head up at him.

" Can't you do anything without violence? You Saiyans disgust me, Goku is the only one of your kind that is kind if not naive. I only married you to make sure an alliance is formed but if it falls apart because I chose to stay here with my freedom, free from men like you and your father then let everything fall apart."

" You are naive woman, we didn't destroy Earth thanks to your father's offer,if you do this we will wipe out humankind and live here without your help."

" Does freiza not have his site set on planet Earth, he will destroy Earth like your home world. I hold the key to a weapon that can destroy him."

There was silence for a moment.

" Fine I'll take you by force home, you who doesn't know her place as a Princess of the Saiyans really does need to be taught your place.

He flew forward and Bulma froze as Goku took the attack for her

" I won't let you hurt my best friend like that!"

" Goku. " Bulma said in shock

Chi-Chi watched from the window while holding Gohan close.

" That woman will ruin everything, this is my duty!""

Goku pushed Vegeta away from his home. He wanted to protect his wife and baby, but also his best friend Bulma

" How dear you threatening her, how could you even think of hurting a woman like that." Goku said in anger

Vegeta punched at him hard in the face and then the ribs.

" Without her at my side this pathetic life you have carved out for yourself on Earth will be destroyed, your family will be gone. Why protect her and let that happen?

Bulma shivers in fear now, his words cutting through her, she looked out at the road ahead and as she stood to run again she felt a hit to the head and she feel to the ground.

" I'm sorry but I won't let you take this from us."

As Vegeta power overwhelmed Goku Chi-Chi who was a strong woman used one arm to carry Gohan and the other arm to carry Bulma in another.

" Stop this you can have your wife back, I won't let her destroy my family. "

Vegeta smirked as he took Bulma and looked down at the panting beat Goku

" You should learn from her, did you think a third class warrior like you could come close to matching me?" He asked with a mocking voice

Goku looked up seeing him holding an unconscious Bulma as he walked off.

" Bulma!" He cried

" it's better this way Goku, now we can live in peace." Chi-Chi said gently

Goku stood looking hurt and betrayed

" Goku they would kill Gohan and me first, then make you join them.. I didn't want that."

" They will hurt Bulma though.. I couldn't protect her…"

Chi-Chi put her hand on him but he batted it off.

…

She knew when she awoke she hadn't succeeded, she saw a familiar place and she almost spat in her husband's face. She felt dizzy from what hit her and she could of guest who had made it so she was back here.

Bulma's head spun and he felt him touch her and she practically pushed his hand off, she looked at him now full of anger, she had would try again to leave, she'd keep going till she saw her father.

Vegeta took her hand and looked at her harshly.

" Clam down would you, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Bulma give him a look that showed she didn't believe him.

" Heh you humans you can't even tell when something wrong?"

" What the hell is wrong with me?" Bulma asked fearful

Vegeta smirked now as she put his hand in her stomach.

" Your not ill if your fearful of that, I give my father a good yelling to when I found out he'd kicked you like that while you where pregnant Therefore I came up with the excuse for your actions as well."

Bulma's face went white and looked at him shocked.

" Pregnant what? What excuse.. This is not why I ran away from you.

Vegeta sighed as moved to her and she moved away from him.

" The reason my father won't touch you now is because I said you wanted to tell your parents the blissful news and because your hormonal

Bulma frowned and looked.

" I want prove that I'm pregnant , your father kicked me in the stomach… the crash. How did the baby survive.." She asked annoyed

Vegeta held a device In his hand.

" Don't worry this won't hurt you, it similar to your humans ultra sound. He put it on her clothes where stomach was and moved it around till pictured appeared before both of them. The baby was barley formed but it was indeed in its very early stages . She looked at the image with an open mouth and tears feel from her eyes, but they weren't tears it of joy. She took the device off her she threw it away, she give a out a cry of anger.

"What is wrong, why aren't you happy? I saw your look of jealously to that Saiyan and his family.. "

Bulma looked at Vegeta full of spite.

" How can I be happy, Goku has a wife he loved and she loved him back. I know I will never have that life, that is why I'm jealous…."

She cried now she held herself, this is what the Saiyans wanted, this was their plan.. She'd ran and failed, Vegeta didn't say a word for a moment.

" This is your role as princess suck it up you'll raise that child , invent your weapons and be by my side and do it grateful,no more running away."

Bulma looked down defeated, she felt his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him tears in her eyes.

He seemed happy and why not he was getting from her and heir to continue his empire.

…

" Goku why are you so angry? " Chi-Chi asked concerned

He smiled now trying to hide his feelings.

" I wish things were different, I understand that you were protecting Gohan and this life, I just I sensed something in Bulma and I'm worried for her.

" I hope you can forgive me, I don't want you to hate me." She cried

" I don't hate you."

Goku hugged her close, he wondered if he could talk to his brother about going to the Saiyan ship and maybe then he would see his best friend was truly OK.

…

Bulma calmed down after a few hours, she sat eating her dinner with Vegeta and King Vegeta in silence. King Vegeta seemed ecstatic with the confirmation that his daughter in law was pregnant and they discussed turning her new inventions into weapons against freiza. She barely paid attention, she caught her reflection in a knife seeing her healing bruises and she looked off with a hand on her face.

" I know the Saiyans below are finding homes with humans. It's sweet in a way, but I don't know how process this, I'm pregnant to a man I don't really love and I'm always on edge it's not healthy. I don't have a choice they say this is my duty.. '

She finished her food, she looked at the sharp knife, she lifted it for a moment to her arm , Vegeta caught site and felt her feelings . He calmly took her hand and excused himself and took her out the room.

He put his hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes

" Don't even think thoughts like that, we can have that family life your craving. When a bond is like this its different. This is bound is deep and I won't let you end yourself like that."

Bulma looked up tired and sighed

" What are you saying?" Bulma asked

" I'm tired of fighting with our togetherness, this lie was forced on us but I can be a good husband and a father if you let me show you I can do it."

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulma lay on her side in bed as her husband held her protectively in his arms, Saiyans were strange and she felt uneasy here still. The animal instincts was intriguing to say the least they had protective instincts toward the ones they were bonded with and the Prince wanted no harm to come to his child either. He was trying to be better, but she still felt tapped, she had been promised a trip home once the child was born to show her parents and she had been informed her parents had been told the blissful news, but she was unsettled. She moved her husbands arms as she sat up, truthfully she felt more at ease with the Prince then with with anyone else ,he opened his eyes at her movement as if he sensed it.

" What's wrong? " he asked

Bulma waved her hand tired.

"I can't sleep I'm going to read for a bit." Bulma explained off handed

Vegeta seemed satisfied as he closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around his waist.

Bulma sighed she ventured to the bathroom as she looked herself in the mirror, she looked better physically as all her bruises were gone and the strain of her crash was fading. She ran water to splash her face clean. She found Saiyans equally disgusting and intriguing, her husband was the most intriguing. He had become protective of her never leaving her side, he even began training in their room and got aggressive if she even talked to another man about her inventions. She wondered if it was because they were so in tune with their animal side that he was like this, after all in animal kingdom their were males that looked after the young along side mothers.

Bulma was to lost in her thoughts as she sat open her book, she had focus on making her weapon stronger so they could take out Frieza's army. She put her hand on her stomach as her face crunched up in pain .

….

Goku flew on Nimbus toward south city, his older brother had told him this Is where he was living now. He has apparently met someone settled In and got married, I'm fact many Sayians had done that lately. He had a detriment look pm his face as he was set to go to that ship above Earth, he had even left his family to do so. Chi-Chi wasn't happy with him and she didn't want him to leave her Alone but in a way she understood his concerns as well so reluctantly allowed him to go. He waved at his brother Raditz who crossed his arms.

" Goku what brings you out here? " Raditz asked grumpy

" Well I came to talk to you, since you know so much about Saiyans I wanted to know if it possible to see the Prince of all Saiyans." Goku asked unconformable

" Why do you need to see him?" Raditz asked annoyed

"Well he married my best friend and I want to see if she's OK, I sensed something that is important."

Raditz sighed at his younger brother and his way naive ways.

" There is one way to go to the ship ,I can sort something out, but you will not rush into fights overwise it reflect bad on me and my new mate."

Goku smiled brightly and he closed his eyes.

" Thank you big brother."

… **...**

She thought of all the things she would be needing for baby as she sat in her chair biting her finger, were Saiyans equipped for children? She made alterations to her her weapon increasing its power was too easy, she couldn't wait to use it, but she mumbled about what she needed.

' I'm going to need a crib, clothing, I'm going to need toys ,although I could invent them better. '

She was getting excited now as the bitterness faded in a moment, Vegeta watched her as he trained in the room with a sparing partner, no Ki was used just basics weere polished. He saw her smile as she began working with enthusiasm he heard her mumbled words. He looked at the Saiyan flowers now and rethought it's symbolis and how it represented to her and him.

He waved his boring sparing partner away, he needed a new on who could match him better he had moved passed most Saiyans. He waited till the other Saiyans left before licking his lips, he moved on silence, his partner who was no fighter was vulnerable he understood that more now. She was with his child and needed his protection even more, that what his instinct told him that, still he had learned from what he had read that humans could still do certain things even when pregnant but only in the early stages.

He sneaks up and touched her arms, she looked up for a moment, he kissed her and then kept her sat in place as he smirked at her.

" What has you smiling so happily, it better then those fake smiles you offer me."

Bulma looked away from him moving her hair a little blushing.

" You noticed hmm? I was thinking of what I needed for this baby." She said lowly

Vegeta smirked as knelt down, he put his hand on her stomach, he felt the child's Ki it felt oddly weak but he figured it was because it was still forming.

" I'll give you anything you need for this child? "

Bulma felt him kiss her stomach that still showed no signs she was pregnant, but still she cringed again he noticed the shift in her ki and the childs.

"What is wrong."

"I don't know... I think we should go to the doctors." Bulma called out

Vegeta picked her up and left the room with her.

..

Flash back:

She lay in the hospital as the alien doctor as he checked her wounds as Vegeta tapped his fingers on his arm. The doctor checked her head wounds first seeing nothing wrong, he moved his scanner around, he checked her stomach where he heard she been kicked and then his eyes grew wide.

"Sire your wife is pregnant!" The alien announced

Vegeta's hand stop tapping on his arm and he walked forward.

" Your sure about this? " Vegeta asked on a demanding voice

" Yes despite the injuries she received from your father and her crash on Earth there is a life forming."

" Keep her sedated and return her to my room, I need to have words with my father." Vegeta demanded

He walked away without a second glance .

….

Goku looked around the two small ships scratching his head.

" I told you Goku you merely sit in this and it flies itself, just stick to our plan, where delivering food supplies to the ship and after that we can go look for your friend."

He looked as his brother packed food in his ship, since he knew Goku had no self control.

" Right I'm glad that I have a smart brother like you to help me out."

" Yeah yeah shut up and let's go." Raditz replied annoyed

The brothers got into the ships and Goku looked around confused as the door shut on him and they flew up to space…

….

The Prince and Princess walked toward the doctors as Vegeta held her up, Vegeta felt something beside her wife and child's fading Ki.

…

Goku and **Radiz** reached the Saiyan ship and Goku felt something akin to death run through him. He handed over the food and went to the source.

"Goku wait.." **Radiz** called out

…

Flashback

" Father how dear you hurt my wife like that while she is with child." He said as he punched his father

" She needed to be punished, if I knowing I would have avoided such a area, if you can't keep her in line I will punish her more."

Vegeta gripped up his hand again.

" No you will not punish her for her actions, she just wanted to tell her parents the blissful news and yet you react like that, I will blame you if anything happens to her or my heir ." He replied harshly

Vegeta walked away as King Vegeta who rubbed his face and laughed.

…

" Bulma! Goku called as he saw Bulma walking holding her stomach looking ill and weak.

" I sensed that Ki growing inside you now it's... its . I wanted to make sure you weren't harmed,did this happen because of them?" He asked I anger

Vegeta gripped his hand now in jealous and rage.

" No nothing like that.. " Bulma said almost empty

" Bulma.. "

He saw her pain and sorrow, but was pulled back by Vegeta and tossed aside and Bulma grasped.

" Third class trash, you think you can hold my woman like that? Don't get in our way if I can get her to a doctor we can heal her." Vegets yelled out

Goku stood hearing the fearsome growl. He looked just like the innocent child of old, his eyes wide and Vegeta walked away as Goku reached out hopeless.

" I'll take you the doctor now, I'll send that annoyance home."

" Goku isn't annoying, but I understand why he came. Thank you for that. You should be with your family not here with me. " Bulma said weakly

Goku sighed looking down, he could do nothing here, he wanted to help but what could he do? he walked beside them as Goku got lost easily and as Goku saw his brother who was bowing he sighed.

" Your majesty please forgive my brother I had no idea he would do this, I wanted to make a formal invitation to met you.

" **Radiz** I have no time for this. Take your little brother and make sure he trains more I may call on him soon enough, despite him being a third class warrior he has power to fight on our side against Freiza."

" Yes Sire, Goku come let's go. "

" Strange you call him Goku though, it's not a Saiyan name."

" Well he hated his Saiyan name Kakarot, so we all call him his human name."

Kakarot, yes you should be called by that name now go!

Vegeta walked off to the medical lab and **Radiz** sighed grabbing Goku's ear.

" This wasn't the plan, you just had to barge in here and do this. Your lucky Prince Vegeta saw potential in you his father's would let this go, your friend is fine they have healing technology to help her.

"Right... I hope they can heal her, so I have potential huh so who is this Frieza?" Goku asked

 **Radiz sighed.**

" **Its a long story I'll explain when were on Earth."**

They two walked to the space shuttles, well **Radiz** pulled Goku by his ear to and they left.

….

Bulma and Vegeta finally made it to the doctors, yes Vegeta saw potential in Kakarot,, he had felt the strength that needed to unlock it more. The doctor saw the weak looking human and looked shocked.

"Sire."

"Put her in the healing camber now!" Vegeta yelled out

The doctor took the weak looking woman and took her to a healing pod and placed her in it, he handed her a breaking mask and tired it around her.

"Breath normally, your going to be surrounded by a unique liquid that will heal whatever is happening to you."

Bulma nodded she looked to Vegeta as the liquid surrounded her , she felt a sedative hit her and she closed her eyes. Vegeta put his hand on the tank and looked to the doctor in anger.

"You said she was fine." He yelled as he grabbed him

"There was nothing wrong, humans are different I've never dealt with one before."

He shoved him down and walked away hoping that the healing pods worked for her and the child like it did for them only time would tell.

End of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

A/N this is an Au and Vegeta id start of more powerful then Goku.

Chapter 6

His room and bed felt empty without his wife there to sleep beside him, his tail waved around as he looked out the window to Earth below. He wasn't meant to feel anything for woman picked by his father to secure peace of mind of Bulma's father, she was warming up to him and he felt her warmness. The woman he called wife and princess was young and bond to him now and he felt life force even now as she recovered in healing pod.

..

Goku arrived on Earth now with his brother who told him a tale that every Saiyan should know, Goku listened intently to him and nodded.

" So this Frieza destroyed our original home work, but most our people escaped on that ship above Earth.

" Yeah were endangered as a race, it's why so many of us are breeding with humans.

Goku nodded

" I understand, I'll train hard to get more powerful in order to beat that guy."

" You think you can do it alone, Goku he is more powerful than all the elite Saiyans combined.

" I can do it I always find a way."

" Goku go home already and be with your family and train hard."

" OK but come spar with me sometimes, I need a training partners."

" Fine now and then."

Goku beamed a smile and flew off, Radiz sighed as he returned home to his wife.

..

Bulma felt the liquid around her as she opened her blue eyes it was relaxing, she looked around the room breathing through and oxygen mask, she saw the doctor outside performing scans and shaken his head and she knew all was not well, she tapped the glass but he didn't seem to hear it. He walked out the room with his head low she banged on the glass more and more as tears appeared in her eyes.

….

Goku walked home and Chi-Chi scowled at him for running off then kissed him for coming back safe. Goku sat down next to his sons crib wondering if Bulma would know the joys of motherhood soon or if the baby would never be born. Bulma looked after him and taught him so much when she was young, but even in her role was big sister she'd made a great mother.

..

The doctor appeared in the medical room and Bulma looked out distressed he had a strange look on his face which was stern and concerned, she felt the liquid disappear from around her and the strange pod opened and Bulma took the oxygen mask off and collapsed down to her knees.

" Princess.. The child is dying.. It's fading away the healing pod did nothing."

Vegeta sensed the Ki fading on his unborn child he walked away in fury to his father's room,

Vegeta's eyes glowed in fury.

" I warned you father I'd kill you if anything happened to my wife or child. " He growled with a dangerous intent.

King Vegeta looked at his son annoyed as he was tired of this. He saw his son's anger and pain the way he looked at him.

Vegeta glowed in white Ki and fired a blast at his father, he felt it his child fading from this world, he felt his wife's pain.

King Vegeta batted away the blast and hissed.

" Ungrateful brat, I offer you a woman so the humans would work with us and ensure our race survives. "

Vegeta went in on the attack punching his father, his anger and power rising bit by bit.

" Your the reason my child is dying, you hurt her!"

King Vegeta give a heartless laugh

" Your mate is weak then, if you want a child so bad simply use a concubine, that woman will never give you anything, your bond means nothing."

Vegeta anger flared up more, his Ki flashing bright as he took down his father punching him hard again and again. King Vegeta grabbed his hands and threw Vegeta away and fired a blast at him.

Vegeta rolled on the floor his eyes grew wide as he felt a surge of pain run though him like lighten striking hos very core.

He breathed now his power over flowing and he let out a mournful yell and felt a new power over take him as he was consumed by pure rage.

King Vegeta stumbled back watching his sons white Ki turn yellow.

" **No, no** you will pay for this I will decimate your very being."

He put his hands together not noticing his change in state.

" **Final flash!.**

The Ki flowed forward with tremendous energy and his father was consumed by the light and screamed out as his life was taken from him. Vegeta laughed but ran still glowing with his new power he heard Bulma screaming and crying and he saw he in the floor in the doctors room on the floor and he looked to the doctors who was holding her shoulders.

" Bulma! "

She looked up wide blue eyes tears filled them as she held up bloody hands she tried to speak but seemed unable to. He went to her heard her cry more and more she grabbed him holding him close.

" Don't worry my father will never hurt is like this again. I made him pay for this." He whispered

Bulma only cried but looked him in the eyes and put her hand on his face. She saw his change but looked down as the doctor put a blanket around her, he couldn't move her yet she was to deviated to move.

" Your glowing yellow, your eyes are green.. I the baby.." Bulma wept

" I felt it.. I'm what?"

He stood for a moment seeing his reflection and stood in awe.

" I ...This is the legendary Super Saiyan, how did I get this power? I felt your pain and in my rage..."

He put his hands on Bulma shoulder hearing her weeps.

" I can't find the right words to say to you, but things will be better now I am going to be King and I'll protect you at all costs , with this new power I can do anything."

Bulma smiled wearily and held him for a long time silent.

…

A few months later:

" All hail King Vegeta! " the Saiyans called out All hail Queen Bulma."

Vegeta stood proudly as he looked out at all the Saiyans and a few special guest that included Dr. Briefs, Panchy Briefs, Radiz Goku, Chi-Chi and their baby son.

They couple looked out smiling while they linked arms, Bulma and him felt closer than ever. After all they learned how much they each cared for each other after losing their first child under tragic circumstances.

Even though the now Queen and King had decided to take their time to learn more about each other, having another child wasn't off the table for them though. Bulma was happier now she was free and she had visited a few planet's to broker peace and alliances, her weapon was almost ready for a fight. Vegeta who had the power of a Super Saiyan was training Goku on Earth as he needed all the strength he could use to defeat Freiza who was coming closer to Earth. In fact Vegeta had moved to Earth to live in Capsule Corp. they lead the Saiyan race still but all of them lived on Eart now as the ship had only ever been a living space for them.

…..

Bulma looked up at the starlight sky from Capsule Corp on her balcony , everyone had gone now and her parents were sleeping, it had taken time to get this far, she'd been married to a man she hated but now she found herself in love. She'd soon have a family like Goku did she was sure of it. She couldn't believe she was back on Earth after all that time on that space ship that was now empty, she breathed out, as she felt Vegeta hands touched her gently putting his warmth on her. He kissed her neck, she offered a smile as she grinned and she walked back to her room.

…

He sat in his ship as the far image of earth appeared on his screen, a wicked smile appeared on his purple lips.

" Soon the Saiyan empire will fall as will the humans who harboured the betrayer. I Will Destroy Them all."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Not all stories have happy endings but this is a story that had a bad start.

The Queen of all Saiyans never imagined her life would turn out so well after she been forced into marriage with the once Prince Vegeta who was now King. The man who had started off cold and hating her and had falling in love with her and she had falling in love back. When that time had come for Frieza to arrive she had finished her incredible weapon to help take down half of Frieza's army.

Vegeta off course was not happy that she wanted to join in the fight.

" Bulma one of the Saiyan warriors fan carry that weapon and use it on your behave."

He saw her angry look as she held a baby in her arms.

" I do admire your warrior spirit, but you should stay here and be safe with Trunks, if I die then I will at ease knowing you are both safe."

Bulma understood his feelings, she cradled Trunks close.

" I .. Don't want to lose my husband and Trunks will need a father."

He kissed her gently to reassure her.

" I will return, My wife."

He flew off leaving them behind, he had trained hard with Goku who had achieved Super Saiyan as well and the two went to battle, buy they weren't alone the Z warriors and all the Saiyans went to battle. Bulma's weapon was put to good use and 100s of Freiza's men, the fight was tough and the Senu Beans were used to full effect as well.

Goku and Vegeta fought to defend Earth and while Goku wanted to show the merciless man mercy, Vegeta showed none destroying the monster once and for all. Without there leader most of Freiza men withdrew most were killed and thus the Earth was saved.

The Saiyan and the Earth warriors returned to Earth as heroes and we're giving a heroes feast. The Queen sat next to her King as he eat, she fed her son as well. Many looked to them to s life they could have on Earth with humans, they were examples of what life could be now. Bulma was taken aback by how liked Trunks was since he was only a few months old, many offered gifts and Saiyan advice on raising a Saiyan. Even Goku jointed on telling then all how different yet strong his own son was from other babies.

When the event was over Bulma and Vegeta went home, Bulma leant over the crib after putting baby Trunks to sleep and rocked his cradle a little, he was so tired he didn't need much help sleeping, it must of been all the fuss he had been giving.

Bulma was tired herself, she ventured to her room with Vegeta who was looking up at the moon, it wasn't full but he had been instructing fellow Saiyans how to avoid Turing into there monkey halves on Earth. Bulma flopped on the he'd yawning.

" So Freiza is defeated abs everything is back to normal, we can live somewhat a normal life. It feels strange being Queen still I don't think I'll get used to it."

She watched him come and lye in bed.

" That is cause he is the first half Saiyan they seen once they have there own they will back down. However he is a royal heir and we will always have this attention."

" I know I do enjoy it, I still get to invent and do everything I want so it's all good. We get to raise our son on Earth and live in peace it's prefect."

He kissed her gently and ran his hand down her body as curtains closed on a simple timer.

It wasn't the prefect start but the Prefect end, Goku and Chi-Chi and there growing son Gohan often visited them as they visited then. Radishz to would show of his daughter proudly to everyone when he got the chance and other Saiyans began raising half Saiyans as well. All of them had to learn to cycle of the moon and how to put black out curtains up and teach there children what would happen if they looked at the full moon.

The humans and Saiyans lived in peace as did Vegeta and Bulma and off course Trunks. This truly was a happy ending to a bad start to a story.


End file.
